The invention relates to a hinge assembly for use with orthopedic devices. More particularly, it refers to an articulated orthopedic hinge that can be set for maximum movement of a patient's limb.
Hinge assemblies such as shown in U.S. Pat. 5,460,599 are well known for use in positioning orthopedic devices. The most common use for such hinge assemblies is with an orthopedic knee brace. A hinge assembly is positioned on each side of the knee joint of the patient to control the amount of flexion and extension of knee movement. The hinge assembly is adjustable and contains a device for locking the angle or range of movement without needing additional tools.
Although many of the prior art adjustable and locking hinge assemblies serve their intended purpose, difficulty in ease of setting the desired degrees of flexion and extension continues to be a problem.